Chrno Crusade: a New Beginning
by Chrnos-Daughter
Summary: Full summary inside. Chrno and Rosette have a daughter and so does Aion. So what happens when they meet?


**_Chrono Crusade: A New Beginning…_**

**_Summary: _**Its long past the Plague of the Devils. Rosette has fulfilled her part in the Magdalene Order and has become the high nun. At her side as before is Chrno, her now husband. After defeating Aion, Chrno faced Joshua and got his horn back from him. Joshua is now gone or so everyone thinks. Chrno broke his contract with Rosette after getting his horn back so she could live. Sadly, over the time he used her life force to defeat their enemies she didn't live through giving birth to his and her half demon daughter, he named Chroina. It's 14 years after and Chroina's powers are developing quiet well. She looks much like her father in his true form, with the markings and all. She has the same colored hair with blonde steaks that she got from her mother. Her eyes are a mix of blue and a golden. She has black wings like her fathers and his personality. Once again, Chrno is called to action. A new power by the name of Nova is after Chroina's horn. Fearing for his daughter's life and even his own, he locks Chroina into the tomb he was once in. There she has waited for over 30 years, until today. A young boy named Conir has found the tomb, so will he make a contract with Chroina like Chrno did with Rosette those many years ago? How did Azmaria have a child? Will Chroina find out what happened between her and Joshua after her mother died and what Conir did for her? What about Nova? Is she still after Chroina, the only half-blooded demon? Read on to find out.

** Chapter One: Enter Chroina and Conir…**

Chroina sighed. She stared at the heavy doors of the tomb she was sealed inside. She had been here for over 30 years. "This is were dad was before he met mom…so why did he put me back here? Was it because I'm the only half demon in the U.S that everyone knows of? Or is it because of whoever was after my horn? I'm so lost…" she hugged her knees close to her chest. She was starving and so thirsty. She stood up and used the coffin type thing that was in there for balance, and jumped up on it to sit. Chroina stared at the door a little bit longer and looked away. She stared at the ceiling, when her ears picked up a slight creaking sound. Her head snaps to the side and she sees the door opening for the first time since her dad put her in here. She narrowed her eyes as the sunlight filtered into the tomb. She stayed on the coffin as a young boy looked in. He had long black hair and blue eyes. He is in an outfit like that of a Father, yet he looked too young to be that high up in the Church. "Who are you?" She asked him with no fear in her voice. The boy looked at her and his eyes widen. "So it is true…you're the demon everyone says is the daughter of Chrno." He entered inside. Chroina jumped off the coffin and landed on her feet, only to fall onto her knee. "Are you okay?" He asks her. "Are you not scared of me?" she asked him, wondering if he will get her out of here. "No…My mother was an Apostle…She knew Chrno…and Rosette…I'm Conir." He smiled at her and handed her a piece of bread and he had a glass of water. Chroina blinked and took the bread and water. She ate the bread hungrily and drank the water down quickly. "I'm Chroina. Conir, why have you been seeking me out?" Conir and her own eyes meet she can see the answer in them, but she wants it straight from him. He looked back to the outside world and said "I've come to make a contract with you…I got word that your father is still alive, so I came to get you out so we could see him. I have a power limiter with me if you are willing to make this contract with me." Chroina looked out into a world she hadn't seen in thirty year, the green grass, the trees, the blue sky, and the sounds of the world. She looks back at Conir "What are you going to use?" She looked him over expecting to see something out of the ordinary. Conir smiled "You might recognize it…" From his pocket he pulled out her Father and Mother's old pocket watch seal. Her eyes widen and she looked at him. "Where did you get that?" The boy smiled and replied "My mom Azmaria…She had got it from Chrno when Rosette and his contract was broken for he had his horn back from Joshua." "But…I thought that Shader would have destroyed it…I mean…She did make it…" "Nah…Mom talked to Shader and she didn't want it back…so mom gave it to me in hopes that I would find you…" Conir smiled again, his smile is very bright and warm. Chroina smiled back, but the smile doesn't last long. "Conir, you do know that if we make a contract…" She looked away from the blacked hair boy. "I know Chroina…But that's okay…it's a risk I'm willing to take…" Chroina sighed and looked him dead in his eyes, not letting him look away "Are you positive?" He only nods. Chroina stands up and Conir stands in front of her. He puts his hand out and Chroina takes it. "Now Chroina, Daughter Of Chrno "The Sinner" And Rosette Christopher, do you offer your protection and loyalty to me in a contract?" "I swear…" As those words escape her lips, Chroina can feel her powers being drained. She lets out a whimper, but it is unheard by Conir. When it's all over, Chroina is wearing an outfit much like her father's when he was sealed only hers is black and red just like her fathers. "…." She said nothing as Conir put the pocket watch seal around his neck.

Chroina walked out into the open world for the first time in forever. She looked up at the sky blue sky and smiled. "I thank you Conir…But…why have you chosen me? I mean…why do you want me to be your 'Contracted' Devil?" Conir walked out beside her and smiled "Simply because I owe it to your father and mother, especially your mother." Chroina was confused, yet she didn't ask any questions. They began to head towards the Magdalene Order headquarters so Conir could tell someone; he left the name unmentioned, about making a contract with Chroina. They entered the M.O. headquarters; Chroina's head began to spin. She stumbled backwards, but is caught by a familiar face. He smiled at her and her eyes widened. 'Even more surprises?' She thought. Conir turned around to see another devil standing behind Chroina. He smiled as he realized who it was. "About time you got here…though we thought you'd never come back here after…" The devil just smiled and helped Chroina stand. "DADDY!!!!" She hugged him and a few tears fell from her eyes. Though she was over 44 years old now, she still called him daddy. Chrno hugged his daughter back "How have you been?" "I'm okay I guess…" Inside she was screaming at him for locking her up. "That's good. I'm so sorry for locking you up in that tomb for so long…I just wanted to make sure you were safe." Chroina nodded. Conir walked up to Chrno "So Chrno…My mom is waiting on us…" Chrno nodded and Chroina was so confused and lost. Conir took her hand in his and pulled her along as if they had been childhood friends. Or had they? Chroina couldn't remember much of her past at all. All she can really remember is her dad putting her in the tomb with food and water then he kissed her goodbye and locked the tomb. Chrno, Conir and Chroina entered Sister Kate's old office. There at her desk sat a girl Chrno hadn't seen since Rosette was still alive. It was Azmaria, only she looked a lot older. Her long light violet colored hair was now shorter and her eyes were the same color as always. From her back sprouted her white angelic wings. She smiled and walked up to them. "Chrno…Chroina…Its been so long since I have seen you both…" Conir stood by his mother and he looked very proud. Chroina smiled as she was trying to regain her memories of those many years ago. Everything was still so blurry to her. Chrno sat down and Chroina remained standing. Conir sat on the desk that was once Sister Kate's his mother, Azmaria, sat behind the desk. "Now Chrno…you know that Nova…" Her sentence just stopped. Chrno nodded and looked over at Chroina. "My daughter…do you remember anything before I locked you in that tomb?" She just shook her head no. Her blue-gold mixed eyes looked over at Conir, a sad look was upon his face. Chroina never averted her gaze, and soon their eyes met. She just couldn't look away from Conir's deep sad blue eyes. Azmaria and Chrno continued to talk as the two young ones just stared at each other. Something flashed in Conir's eyes that made Chroina turn her head. Chrno looked over at his daughter as she stood and left the room. "Conir? What happened?" he asked the black haired boy. "…. We had locked eyes…Mine flashed my true feelings…and she left…" Conir stood and ran out after her, only to have Azmaria grab his arm. "No Conir…Wait…Let Chrno handle this…she'll remember"

Chroina sat outside the headquarters. She was sitting by the fountain, looking at the sky. A tear rolled down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. "Do Conir and I go back…what were we? Friends? Lovers? What were we once before I was locked away…locked away when Nova came…" "No…you and Conir were nothing but really good friends. He hated me for so long when I locked you up." It was her father. She looked back at her father and smiled. "So…why did you lock me up for so long?" Chrno sighed and decided it was time to tell her. "Well…my little devil…I guess its time for me to spill everything. About your mother…myself…and…Nova." Chrno seemed to wince when he said Nova's name. "…Will you please tell me Daddy? I want to know everything about my past…and my mother…" Chroina knew very little about her mother and she wanted to know it all. Chrno sat beside her and looked at his only daughter. "Are you positive?" Chroina only nodded.

**_Chapter Two: The Truth Of Chroina's Past; Nova's plan revealed_**

: P.O.V changes through out chapter (every indention is a new pov):

My father sat beside me. He was trying to figure out how to tell me about my past. The one I had forgotten over those many years I was locked away in that tomb. "Dad…" I say, causing him to look at me "Tell me about mom first. Start with her and then you can tell me later. I want to know about mom and whoever is after my horn…" He looked at the sky, but looked back at me and nodded. "Okay then…we'll begin with your mother." I sit and listen as he explains everything to me about Rosette Christopher, my mother.

In my mother's office, I see Chroina and her father talking. By the look on Chroina's face, she knows a lot more than she did. She looked up towards the window where I was watching her. I stepped to the side before she realized it was I watching her. My mother looked over at me and sighed. "She will know all in just a few more minutes my son…She will know why she was locked up and what you did to get her out. Maybe Chrno will even tell her what you two use to be…Not only friends, but something almost more. Chrno will tell her everything about her mother also, but more about her and your relationship." She walked over to me and embraced me. I felt the warmth of her loving arms and I sighed. "Mom…what if he doesn't…What if he leaves our relationship out of this…What if she never knows…" I look at my mom with sad blue eyes and she only sighed. "It's okay Conir. She will know about her and you, just be patient. I know that you want her to know, but Chrno will just tell her about her mother tonight and of Nova…" My mother let me go and she motioned to the window. "Just watch a little longer…" I nodded at my mom and stood back at the window. I saw Chroina now in tears. I wanted to hold her in my arms and comfort her like I had when she found out her dad was going to lock her up. I stared at the window as they both began to walk back towards the building. I sighed and sit on the couch. "Mom…I love her…should I tell her?" I looked to ,y mother who shook her head no. I simply nod and as they enter, Chroina runs over to me and begins to cry on my shoulder. I take her in my arms and hold her hoping to never let go.


End file.
